chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Bethany Brookes
Bethany Bridget Brookes is a character used by Lowri in World 6: Awakened. She is a witch and is classed as a fifth. Appearance Bethany has long auburn hair which waves slightly, naturally, and pale blue eyes. She is 5'8 in height with a slim build, making her look fragile. Her age is hard to predict from her appearance. At once glance she can appear in her 20s or 30s, while another glance could make her seem even in her teens. She has complex golden tattoo-like markings on the inside of both forearms and around her right shoulder, which are all indicators of her status as a fifth. She was not originally fashion conscious, but now days she takes care of her choice of clothing, finding that doing so helps her blend in with normal humans. However, she still ensures that her clothing is suitable for fighting or pursuit before paying any attention to how it looks on her. Personality Bethany is very stubborn and independant, used for many years to fighting alone and taking care of herself. She does not always find that she can socialise well with humans, as she is more used to dealing with other witches. Normally, she tries to hide her emotions, and believes that showing them too strongly can become a weakness for her, but beneath this she is very caring and emotionally driven. Species & Abilities As a witch, Bethany is capable of casting various spells. These can range from being as simple as a muttered rhyme or selection of small words, to a complex ritual. The more demanding and complicated her request, the more complicated the spell usually needs to be. She can also create potions which have magical effects, and can scry for information. This involves searching for images and answers in flames, in still water and in certain stones or crystals. She is a very powerful and gifted witch, which has prevented her aging. However, she is not immortal as she can become ill and be harmed just like any human. She is classed as a fifth, which means that she possesses five additional powers above those shared by all witches. *'Striking '- Striking, also called bolting or blasting, is the power to produce blasts from the palms of one's hand. Bethany can emit various blasts, including fire, ice, kinetic energy and psychic energy. Due to her extensive training, she has learned to target these well and to control their strength. *'Warding '- Warding, also called shielding, is the ability to produce forcefields which protect others. Bethany's are usually blue in colouring. She can produce them around herself, other people and objects, but the larger the area they cover, the harder and more draining it is for her to maintain them. *'Healing '- Bethany has the power to heal other people. This includes humans as well as other humanoid species, such as witches. However, she cannot heal herself. *'Foresight - '''Bethany can experience visions of events which will occur in the future. They are only visual, meaning that she possesses no other senses within them, and cannot hear or touch anything. She normally uses this to guide herself in finding monsters and threats to fight. *'Summoning '''- Her fifth power is the ability to summon. She can easily draw nearby objects into her hands and can call some of her possessions, such as her most commonly used weapons and witch tools, from further distances. She can also mentally summon people to her aid and can write summoning spells with more ease than other witches. Family & Relationships *Mother - Roberta Brookes *Father - Aaron Grover History Etymology Bethany is a Hebrew name meaning "house of figs". Her middle name, Bridget, is Gaelic and means "the exalted one", a reference to her position amongst witch culture as a fifth. Her surname is English and refers to a brook or stream. She is often called B.B. referring to her initials. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.